Gone, because there's no place like London
by MrsHBCLestrange
Summary: Sweeney, Nellie and Toby. A nice family? Yea, you could say that. But the last days Sweeney is behaving very strange.. What's going to happen when he suddendly dissapears? How would that affect the pie business and the sweet heart of Mrs. Lovett? And Toby? What's he going to do to help his lovely mother?
1. Chapter 1 - Gone!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd ;)**

**Hey guys, this is the first time that i publish a story on there, so i hope it will work xD I'm not a native speaker, so it can be that there are some (grammar) mistakes. I hope you like this story (that people will read it xD). I have already written a lot more for this story, but because i have no idea how this works i first put a bit on here (just to try ;) ) Xxx**

'There you are, Mister T.' Nellie Lovett puts the fresh made pie on a white plate. She gives it to Sweeney, who sits on a brown, old chair next to the window in the pieshop. His eyes are filled with pain. He has a harsh expression on his face. Nellie looks at him, at his face. The little curves in the corner of his mouth, the line of his high cheekbones, his sharp shaped chin. He was beautiful, Nellie sights when she sees the untouched pie, laying on the white plate.

"It's priest", whispers Mrs. Lovett in his ear. She takes one of the chairs from the tabel next to her and put It next to Mr. Todd. Sweeney is sitting still, Nellie can't read his facial expression, she can't read of his face what he's thinking about. "Come on my love, you have to eat something, you can't sit there forever without eating." Sweeney rises his hand from under the table, it's shaking a bit, and takes the pie. He slowly bites in it, and chews. Nellie stands up, "Good Mr T., i'm going downstairs to make some more pies, the shop opens in 30 minutes."

She gets no reaction from him, so she decides to just walk downstairs and make the rest of the pies. She hears her footsteps when she walks downstairs. She's a bit worried. Whats up with him? The last days he almost doesn't talk to her, and he's just sitting there.. The only thing that he does is sleeping and eating.. She almost havent got enough meat for my pies. Because the barbershop is closed.

Nellie thinks, 'I can't take this anymore'.

She takes the pies out of the oven, the smell of the fresh pies spreads through the cellar. Hmm, she walks upstairs, ready to tell Sweeney what she tought about his strange behavior the last days. But he isn't in the shop, she looks around, and puts the pies on the table. She runs upstairs, "Mr T.?! Where are you darling?" She gets no reaction. Suddendly she heares something, she turns around. Toby comes out of his room, "ma'm, what's happening?! Where's Mr Todd?" Nellie shakes her head, "i don't know darling." A lock of her brown, curly hair falls over her face, she puts it behind her ear.

"Well, come on, we have to find him!" Toby grabs her hand. Nellie feels his warm little hand in hers and a warm feeling spreads through her body and reaches her heart. She sighs, "okey, where are we going first?"

Nellie let herself fall on the big chair in her room, she's exhausted, the whole day she's been searching for Mr Todd, but she didn't found him. "We will find him, don't worry." Toby is standing next to her and gives her a hug, and leaves the room.

But Nellie is worried, she is extremely worried, the last time she saw Mr Todd, he was very pale and didnt looked okey.. And without him her pie business was over. And the worst, the only man she ever loved, was gone. A small tear runs down over her face, and another one follows. She tries to be strong, but It doesn't last long, after a minute fighting against the tears, they come. They run with 100 after each other down over her cheeks. She cries, and shakes from the sobs. She curls herself up, and cries herself to sleep.

She dreams a dream about Mr T. He's sitting next to her, and holds her in his arms like a little kid. He strikes with his warm hand over her soft, curly hair. "Everything will be okey my love."

**I hope you liked it ;) I'll upload very soon the next part**


	2. Chapter 2 - Strong

**Hey, this chapter is a short one, but the next chapter will be very long :) I'll try to post the next one also today. I hope you will like it.**

Nellie wakes up, her dress is wet from her tears, the sunlight falls through the window over her, and shines in her eyes. Her eyes are tired and her lips are dry. She takes a deep breath, and presses her lips together. She's a women, she is strong.

Nellie stretches herself out and feels how her dress is sticking to her warm body. She takes another one out of her brown closet and puts it on. Her small, thin fingers are handy with the corset, and in a minute or two she has changed clothes. Then she goes to the bathroom and throws a big splash of water in her face. "Pfff" she sighs, she's awake. She doesn't try to look in the mirror, she knows she will look very pale and tired. She doesn't want to see it.

She goes down to her shop, and throws the pies from yesterday, which are still laying on the table, away.

Then she goes to the cellar and tries to make some pies out of the little amount of meat what's still left. She puts them in the big, hot oven. They turn out good, only a bit smaller then normal. She takes a deep breath when she smells the delicious smell of the pies, and takes them upstairs.

There are already some hungry customers standing in front of her shop. She opens the door, "come in, i've made some fresh pies today. Oh, hello Mrs. White, hello Mrs. Brown, hello Mr. Brown. Come in."

All the customers walk in and choose a place where they want to sit during their delicious meal.

Nellie wants to walk to the small pies, when she suddendly feels two hands on her shoulders. It are big, warm hands, her heart starts to beat faster. "Where is he?"whispers a soft voice in her ear. She shivers. "He's on eh, on a journey" she puts a fake smile on her dry lips. "And you have to do everything alone here?" He sighs, like it seems that he's finding that really sad. "Ahw, poor women..." He grins. His hands go slowly to her waist. Nellie is frozen, what does she have to do?! She doesn't like what the man is doing, but she doesn't want to make a scene here. She shivers again when the hands go down to her hips. "Can i help you with something, sweetheart?" Mr Jones smiles when he whispers, Mrs Lovett, what a beautiful women. He feels how she shivers when he touches her, his hands go up again to the shoulders of Mrs Lovett. Her body is warm, and soft.

**Let him stop, let him stop.** Nellie got enough of his nasty hands and his creepy smile. Come on Nell, you are a women. You are strong! She says with a hard voice: " No, thank you, i can perfectly handle it by myself." And she walks away. Mr Jones looks when she walks away, her beautiful curly hair is messy, but still beautiful. Her skin is pale as milk, and her lips are red as cherry's. What a wonderfull women. It's a pity that she's in love with that stupid barber. He would kill him to get that women. But now he's gone, on a journey, and he, Mr Jones can show to Mrs Lovett that he's much better than the barber. He wants the baker, and Mr Jones gets always what he wants..

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The baker takes a bottle of gin out of the cupboard. She opens it and takes a nip. Then she drinks the whole bottle without a stop. She sighs. It has been a really heavy day. She is exhausted, without Mr Todd to help her; everything is twice as hard. She has been thinking the whole day about Mr Todd, what is he doing now? Does he has food, or is he hungry? Where is he sleeping tonight?

She has no idea.

**So that was the end ;) I hope you liked it! thank you for my first review Miss Bellatrix Lovett ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Quay

**Hey ;) So yea, this is the 2nd chapter that i upload today. This one is longer than the others. I hope you guys like it.**

Toby walks in the small village. It's late, so there aren't that much people on the small streets of London. He looks around, the moon flickers in the windows from the small houses. Then he hears noise, men are shouting at each other. No, the streets of London are not safe at this time of the day.

Some drunk men walk over the street. They throw their empty bottles of wine on the streets, and they sing loudly. Then someone opens the window, "Silence! You stupid fools, i try to sleep!" The women was really angry, you could almost see fire coming out of her eyes!  
She roughly closes the window.

The men laugh, and walk further to the quay. Toby follows the men silently. Then they come by the quay. Big sailboats lay there, ready to sail away and never come back.

Toby looks around, he searches for the black and white hair from Mr Todd. He can't find it, but then suddendly he sees a line of white between all the sailmen. And he begins to run, "Mr Todd! Mr Todd!'

It seems like the barber doesn't hear him, he walks over the plank to the deck of the boat. Some of the sailmen start to laugh at the little boy.

"Mr Todd!" Toby screams as loud as he can. Then the barber turns around, and he sees the little boy standing on the quay. His eyes are filled with pain, and something else. The barber can't see what it is, guilt? That the boy ever trusted the heartless barber?

Maybe.., he has to stay. To look after Mrs Lovett and the little boy, maybe...

The barber shakes his head, no, he has to leave. London is not a place for him, it makes him confused. He has so many feelings, and that was not normal for him; a man who never forgives. The baker, he keeps thinking about her, is she doing now? Can she manage it alone?

He shakes his head again, no no no, she is a strong women. She is better without him.

He tries to throw her away, out of his heart. But he can't. She already made a small room in his heart. A room full with memories, about her, about him. He closes his eyes and let the memories flow over him.

The baker, how she always tries to make him happy. She talked the whole day. The barber smiles. And her messy hair, it always smelled so nice.. The cellar, where she made her pies, in every pie she puts a bit of her love. She has always enough love, for him.

The barber sees what he is going to miss, when he's gone. He thinks, i have to stay.., not only for her, but also for me. I will not be happy somewhere else, because there's no place like London!

Then the ground suddendly starts to move, he opens his eyes. The boat, the boat is leaving. LEAVING?!  
What?! Mr Todd looks around, his eyes full with panic. He runs to one of the sailmen, "Mr, Mr, do know where the captain is?" The man points. "Thank you sir." And Mr Todd runs to the direction where the man did point too. But the captain isn't there.

Then Mr Todd feels something under his feet. He looks, and sees a hatch. He opens it, and climbs as fast as he can downstairs, to the room of the captain.

Mr Todd tries observe the area, but it's very dark. He touches with his hands around him, then he feels the wall and walks foward. He feels with his hands where he has to go, then suddendly one of his hands gets caught in a spider web. "Ugh", he mumbles. He hates spiders. He wipes his hand of on his clothes. Then he continues with his search for the captain.

Suddendly his hands feel a door. He sighs reliefly, and knocks on the door. "Come in". Mr Todd opens the door, and walks in. The captain is sitting behind a big wooden table. He's quite plump and has a big, white coloured moustache. His hair is also white, and he wears a captains-hat over it. He has a big nose, and a wide smile on his wrinkled face. "Hello sir, what can i do to help you?"

Mr Todd doesn't smile, his face doesn't show any emotion. "I'm on the wrong ship, i really have to go back."

The captain looks at the strange man, he can't see emotion on his face. Only in his eyes, the captain looks deep in the eyes of the man. Yes, he sees something, it's hope and guilt mixed with each other. The captain thinks, he's always interested in backstories of sailors. Where did this man go through? He's really curious and he almost came to the point to ask the man about his story. But something, in the eyes of the man had changed. He saw a glance of hate, bloodlust, and impatiency. The captain is starting to feel a bit nervous to be alone with this strange man in one room. When he starts to speak, his voice isn't that strong anymore. "Well, i can't turn the ship back to London. I'm sorry sir."

Mr Todd starts to feel the anger inside him. It starts in his heart, and flows through his nerves, his blood. The anger fills every place in his body.

He bites on his tongue, and makes fists of his hands.

He is angry, he is really angry. He wants to see blood, he wants to see the captain suffering for what he said. That he, Mr Todd, couldn't return to Mrs Lovett! Ehr, he meant London, of course. Mrs Lovett was just a person, he doesn't care about her.. Or does he? Secretly?

**And, what do you think? Does he care about the baker? ;)**

**If someone has any suggestions for the next chapter, PLEASE say it to me.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Grown up

**So, here's another chapter :)**

**I hope you will like it. Sorry that i let Mrs. Lovett suffer so much.. **

**Please leave a review.**

A little tear runs over Toby's little cheek. He can't believe it! He left! That selfish barber left his mum, without saying anything! Toby thought that he saw a guilty look in the eyes of the barber, and hoped that he maybe was thinking about coming back.. But he didnt. He just stayed on the ship. Toby walked away when he saw that the barber was talking to a sailor.

He would never trust a man again with his mother. Her heart is broken to many times. He won't let that happen again. He will protect her, and nothing is gonna harm her as long as he lives.

A strikes with the back of his little hand over his cheeck. He looks at the little drop of liquid on his hand. The moon shines bright, and it flickers in the pearly tear. He sighes, if he wants to protect his mum, he has to grow up. No tears anymore. The wipes his hand of on his clothes, and continues to walk home.

It's almost midnight, and it's silent on the streets of London. The only thing you could hear at 23.47 were quiet footsteps on the filthy streets. And if you looked, if you looked very good, you could see a little boy, walking in the shadows of the houses. And if you saw him, you will think, what is that little boy doing at this time on the unsafe streets? But then you will yawn and go back to your warm, big bed. And sleep, without worrying about that little boy.

No one cares for me, he thinks, well, only my mum. But she is sleeping now, and thinks he's laying in bed too.

He wakes up from his thoughts when he sees the pie shop. "Mrs. Lovett's pieshop." He sneaks to the door, and knocks.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mrs. Lovett is sitting on a big chair when she suddendly hears someone knocking at her door. She stands up, and swings to the door. "Who is thaaat?" She whispers. She hears a childish voice whispering back. "It's Toby! Please mum, let me in!"Mrs Lovett giggles, "hihihi, okey To - by" She opens the door. She hiccups. Toby walks inside.

He looks at his mum. "Ehr, ma'am, maybe you have to go to bed." Mrs Lovett looks to the little boy and hiccups again. "Hahaha, y - ea, maybe. But let m-e first take another *hiccup* bo - ttle." And she swings to the small livingroom behind the shop. Toby follows her.

His eyes become wide and you can see that he's very shocked by what he is seeing in the room.

It's a total mess, there are laying empty bottles of gin over the ground, and all the cupboards are open. Some liquid is laying on the dark red carpet. His mum is sitting on the sofa holding something in her hands, while she giggles quietly. "Hihihi, you little *hiccup* haha, whats y -our name? Oh, i know a good name for *hiccup* you! Mr. Todd." Toby's voice is sharp when he begins to talk:"Ma'm, what are you doing? What do you have in your hands?" She giggles, "Just a little friend, nothing to worry about *hiccup* dear." Toby begins to worry, he has never seen his mum like this. He slowly walks to the sofa. "Ma'am, open you hands, now!" He looks anxious to the hands of his mother, who are slowly opening..

"Hihi, hello little *hiccup* sweetheart", says Mrs Lovett when the little mouse appears in her pale hands. Toby sighs, he's happy that it isn't something bad, but he's still worrying. "Ma'am, it's bed time", he says, and he grabs her arm with one of his small hands.  
"But mr. Todd! he *hiccup* has to come too. He's tired!" Toby shakes his head. "Okey ma'am, i'll take the mouse." Mrs. Lovett smiles.

"Okey, *hiccup* my love. But le ma take a bottle before we go." Toby pulls on her arm, "no, it's enough for today." He puts the mouse in one of the cupboards. And he brings his mother to her bedroom. She walks stumbeling over her own feet to her bed. She let herself fall on the soft bed, and closes her eyes. "Thank *hiccup* you sweetheart." Toby smiles, and he walks out of the bedroom. "Goodnight ma'am."

"hmmm."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Mr. Todd, Mr. Todd! Please, come back!" She screams to the man who is running in front of her. They run in a small street. It seems that the street never ends. "Mr. TODD!", the man runs away. And then suddendly, he is gone. The women searches for the man with the black and white hair. But she can't find him.

"Mr. T?" she asks.

A small mouse walks in front of her feet. The mouse is white, and has a black stripe on his back. The women watches the mouse until he dissapears in the shadows. She sighs. Suddendly she hears footsteps. But not from one person, but from two. A men with brown hair and a women with blond hair walks over the street, kissing. They kiss each other softly, while the blond women strikes the man over his hair. "Oh Lucy." The man sighs. The blond women laughs. Her laugh is like the jingle bells around Christmas time.

The baker looks to the pair, and softly asks: "Mr. Todd? Lucy?" But they don't hear her, and walk away. They dissapear in the shadows of the houses.

Mrs. Lovett falls on the ground, he's gone, he's gone. She keeps repeating it, and finally falls asleep with tears in her eyes on the London streets.

**So, this was the end. I hope you liked it, please leave a review :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - A new beginning

**Heeeeiiii,**

Well, that was a long time ago since I uploaded it. I'm sorry, I was veryyy busy with school.

This chap is about Sweeney. Please don't be mad at me when you read it ;) I almost finished the next chap too, please, leave a review! When you've got any ideas what to do, please, tell me :)

**I do not own Sweeney Todd (I wish I did - lol)**  
I do own some characters, when you want to borrow a name or a character, please, ask me first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The barber wakes up, feeling the hard ground under him. He quickly opens his eyes. He looks around, he's laying on small wooden bed. He blinks. He feels a sharp object in his back. He turns around, and sees that he was laying on a sack which is filled with straw. "Ugh..", he mumbles. And he wants to reach for one of his silver razors. But he can't find them.  
Panic is quickly filling the eyes of the barber. What if the captain had stole his razors?! His lovely razors, his friends..  
Then his eyes fall on a shining object on the ground, it reflects the sun, which is shining through the small window above his head. He stands up, and picks up the razor. Then he strikes with his other hand through his hair and sighs. "Bathroom, bathroom, hmmm." Half sleeping and half awake does he walk, with his razor in his left hand, to a small door in the right corner of the room. A small sign from wood, painted with paint, hangs on the door. "Bathroom." He rubs in his eyes. And opens the door. Behind the door is a really small room, with a toilet, a mirror and a sink. He opens the tap, and throws a flash of water in his face. "hpfffff.." Then he looks in the mirror, and sees a man. He has black hair, with one white stripe in it. His eyes have a harsh expression, and he's getting small wrinkles in the corner of his mouth.

But the barber also sees that behind the mask of revenge and hate, a tired face is, tired from the revenge, that will never stop.

He strikes with his hand over his cheek. He's getting stubbles again, he should give himself a shave. He takes the razor and makes it a bit wet, then he takes a little bottle out of his jacket and he also takes a brush. He opens the bottle and puts the brush in it, and strikes with it over his cheeks. He hums quietly while shaving his cheeks.

"Pretty women

Fascinating...

Sipping coffee,

Dancing... pretty women

Pretty women

Are a wonder.

Pretty women"

A picture of Mrs. Lovett is forming in front of him. His heart makes a little jump.

"Pretty women

Silhouetted…

Stay within you,

Glancing... stay forever,

Breathing lightly…

Pretty women,

Pretty women!"

He smiles, and puts the razor down. Then he throws again a splash of water in his face, and makes it dry with a little towel, which is hanging next to the sink.

Then he saunters to the bed again, and gets his small bag with his properties. Then he walks out of the room, down the stairs and goes outside.

It is a bright day in Southampton. But a little further, big cumulus clouds are slowly moving to the centre of Southampton, ready to let their big drops of rain fall on the roof tops. Mr. Todd walks with big passes over the street, with his head bowed, looking to the unequal stones of the streets. The ship has sailed to Southampton, he was very happy that he was still in England. Then he suddenly feels something soft under his feet. He looks down, and sees that he's standing on a long skirt of the dress of a women.  
She smiles at him, "Hello mister, can you please get your feet of my dress?"  
He let his eyes go up, to the face of the women. He holds his breath, no, this can't be true.. The women looks exactly like.., Lucy… The same dark brown eyes, which can look through you and see everything, the same beautiful shining blond hair. He blinks. is this real?

The women frowns, "Is there something wrong? Mister …"

"Todd, Sweeney Todd", the barber says. O god, he thinks, she even frowns the same like Lucy did…

"Well, Mister Todd, can you get your feet of my dress now?"

"Yea, yes, sure madame. Can I ask what your name is?"

"It's Victoria, Victoria Murray."

Sweeney frowns, well, he thinks, she isn't Lucy… But Lucy is dead, dead, gone.. I'll never see her again.., so why not?

He smiles, "What a beautiful name, miss Murray. Shall I help you with carrying?"

The women blushes, "Yes please." And she gives one of her three bags to Sweeney.

Together they walk over the street, to the house of Victoria.

When they stand in front of the door, Victoria turns around, to look at Sweeney. "Thank you very much, I hope to see you again, later." Sweeney nodds, and grabs her hand. "It was my pleasure to help you, madame." And he kisses the pale hand of the women softly. The women giggles. And opens the big wooden door, carries the bags inside, and smiles again at Sweeney. "Goodbye."

And she wants to close the door. "No, wait please! I… I want to ask.. If you maybe, want to go to a restaurant with me.. Tonight?" Sweeney stutters.

The women nods, it's a small nod, you barely see it, but it was a nod, it was a "yes".

"Till then, I'll wait for you, in front of your house."

"Okey, bye.." And she softly closes the door.

Sweeney turns slowly around, little butterfly's are flying in his stomach. For the first time, in many years he did feel something inside him, love. He had cared about Mrs. Lovett, but this feeling was… different.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And what do you guys think about it? :D**

**Sweeney x Nellie fans, please don't be mad at me, don't kill me for this O.O**

**Please leave a review :)**

**Oh, and maybe you should try to read the fanfic of: TheLestrangeGirls.**

**It's an account of me and a very weird friend, lol. We together thought about the idea to send some weird Helena Bonham Carter characters to Julia Hoffman. Please read it, you will have lots of fun :)**

**xx**


End file.
